Warden
The Warden is a member of the security staff and is responsible for the brig and the prisoners. He also has access to the armoury and is responsible for handing out equipment. He has control over the Brig and the Prison Wing Watch Hound Half of your job is to look after the prisoners; make sure they aren't abused or given unfair sentences and that they don't escape. The other half of your job is to arm security with weapons in emergencies. You are not a Security Officer and should not leave the brig if possible. However, you may operate as an officer shall the need arise, under the permission of your HoS. If you have no prisoners to watch out for, you should be coordinating your officers over your radio channel, checking cameras when people call for help, and updating arrest records. Your fellow officers will appreciate your help in sending them where they can make a difference. You should also do a roll call every so often, to make sure that all your officers are still alive and well. You have the opportunity to make Security run like a well-oiled machine. Also make sure you keep track of what's in the armory. You start with a list of everything in the armory and should keep track of who and what is being taken and their reason why. Moreoever, make sure the armory stock is well-balanced. Sometimes, the people at Central forget to stock a certain type of weaponry, whether lethal or non-lethal; and it is your job to make sure the situation is remedied before it's too late. Remember to follow standard security procedures. Things to Know As a Warden, you have full control over the entirety of the Brig. Other than that, you are on the same level as everyone else in Security. You report to the Head of Security just like every other officer. The only difference is that you are expected to take over should the Head of Security become unavailable. Have an advanced knowledge of Corporate Regulations. There aren't many people who want to be brigged for no reason, and nobody wants to be held until transfer without due cause. If necessary, you might even need to release a prisoner for being held unlawfully. Moreover, it is your job to fax the Sol Government with paperwork pertaining to any Sol Crime or High Crime committed on board. Remember, that any charge of holding until transfer will not be fully applied unless the Sol Government is informed. Equipment To help your wardening ways, grab a pair of cuffs (for prisoner transportation) that are in a box in the armory, and a stun baton. You already have a taser and a pair of sunglasses. Several portable flashers are in the armoury. These CAN and will be useful in securing the brig during attacks. Make sure no one gets your ID, and you know who the Head of Security is, as you need to defend your equipment from would-be thieves. Nobody other than yourself, the Head of Security, and the Captain are allowed into the armory; walking into the armory without authorization is considered trespassing. Don't Sit Around Sitting at your desk is alright, but you should make sure to scan the cell blocks every once in a while to make sure no one is hurt in the cells, or there are any areas of break in. Your job is to protect all of security from people busting in, or out. A quick sweep every few minutes should be fine, being a warden is a mostly relaxing job, just make sure to stun anyone who is behaving suspiciously in security and hold them till the Head of Security comes. Remember, talk first, disarm second, kill if that's your only option (it never is). If you are going to sit around, it may be worthwhile to update the security records for your prisoners. Seriously. Update the security records. Clearance Level Check You need to make sure any and all crew that the Head of Personnel authorizes comes with a stamped form, or the Head of Security. Nothing is worse than a Traitor breaking in, and you foolishly giving them armour or a gun. Traitor You start with gloves, an energy gun, armor, and sunglasses. You have access to a ton of guns, and a ton of other things no station member could dream of. Problem is, you have poor access to the station, but you have a whole brig to play with. You are less likely to be "needed" compared to a Head of Security, and less likely to be expected to respond to call than a security officer. Yet, running about station will attract attention, so get done what you need to, do it fast, and remain in the safety of the brig. category: jobs